


Femboy and Delinquent

by Kaylele, keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys in Skirts, Delinquent, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skirts, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: "I could ask you the same thing." Kenma looked at him then rolled his eyes, "for the record you stand like an eight month pregnant woman. And you're covered in blood." He walked over by kuroo, "if what hinata told me was true… i don't need you sticking up for me…" his cheeks flushed as he looked away,  "but thanks.."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 89
Collections: Finished (peachbunny22)





	Femboy and Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kuroo <3

Kuroo hummed softly to himself as he watched Kenma walk across the courtyard to one of his classes. The way his skirt swayed back and forth as he walked was nothing if not enticing. Behind him he could hear the sound of obnoxious snickering and whispering. 

"Do you see what he's wearing?" 

"I thought he was a boy but I guess not." 

"What a fucking priss." 

Kuroo huffed, turning around to face the group of guys that were behind him, "You wanna talk about being a priss? I heard your mommy still drives you to class every morning," he mocked. 

"I- Fuck you, bro." The other guy huffed, "don't tell me you're actually trying to defend that little bitch." 

"He's not a bitch." Kuroo snapped, "but you're acting like one." 

"Aw, I didn't know he was your boyfriend. You guys got a little date later, huh?" 

That was the last straw for Kuroo as he got up, punching the other guy in the face as hard as he could. 

Hinata was on the way to meet kenma when he heard the fight break out. He turned to see if it was the usual person to start fights, sure enough kuroo was beating the crap out of some dudes. What caught his attention was the mention of kenmas name, kuroo was defending kenma? Did they ever speak before? Hinata needed answers. 

Kenma on the other hand was absolutely clueless, his headphones blaring some video game audio as he stayed focused on his switch. Kenma was sitting on the bench waiting for Hinata to arrive, noticing the large amount of feet running past. 

Kenma taking out his earbud noticed a cheery hinata approaching him, "hey sho-"

"So when did you talk with kuroo-san?" Hinata crossed his arms

"Eh? The dumbass? Never. Why? " kenma looked at him confused, putting his game away.

"He mentioned your name before getting into another fight! Why else would he mention your name?" Hinata sat next to kenma 

"I- he did? How am i supposed to know? Was he defending me? " kenmas eyebrows furrowed "i dont need someone like him defending me."

"Oh "like him" you mean kinda hot but a total badass? If he got into fights less, yeah totally !" 

"Thats not the point.. come on let's go see the idiot." Kenma crossed his arms as he got up and walked to where hinata said the fight was, seeing the large group of people didn't add comfort. 

Kuroo grabbed the wrist of one of the guys, flipping him over his shoulder and kicking him once he was on the ground. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he looked around at the large crowd of people that were now watching. From what he could see there weren't any teachers in the crowd but he would rather be safe than sorry and not get suspended again. He turned around, leaving the three guys on the ground and disappearing into the alleyway behind him. Missing a couple of his classes wasn't going to affect his grade but getting in trouble again definitely would. Once he was far enough away from the crowd he jumped over one of the alley walls and began walking towards the park so that he could be alone for a while. He figured he could make it back in time for his Chemistry class. 

Hinatas eyes widened as he turned to kenma "he really said peace out huh… maybe you should go find him and ask what that was about?!"

"What? You think i should??" 

"Well yeah, he couldn't have gone too far right? Text me if you get lost." Hinata smiled

Kenma sighed "shoyo you literally dont know where you are half the time."

"Neither do you ! Happy hunting." Hinata grinned, pushing kenma in the direction kuroo ran off too. 

Kenma groaned quietly as he started to follow in kuroos footsteps. He stopped when he reached a higher wall he'd have to climb over. A soft groan left his lips as he looked for a way to get over. Kenma finally finding a way to get over, panicked on how to get down. He was determined though, hopping down and dusting off some of the dirt he made his way to find kuroo. When kenma spotted the rooster hair he scowled some before yelling, "hey! Rooster head!"

Kuroo turned around, spotting Kenma immediately. He groaned internally when he realized that he had been followed, "What are you doing here? Don't you have class soon?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Kenma looked at him then rolled his eyes, "for the record you stand like an eight month pregnant woman. And you're covered in blood." He walked over by kuroo, "if what hinata told me was true… i don't need you sticking up for me…" his cheeks flushed as he looked away, "but thanks.."

"I-.. I wasn't defending you," Kuroo lied, turning away, "those idiots just make fun of everyone and I was getting sick of listening to them… and I don't stand like a pregnant woman!" 

"Yes you do." He gave a small smile, "you're also a terrible liar. I don't care if they talk about me or not.. well i do..i really hate the attention but thats besides the point. You didn't need to pummel their faces in." He looked at kuroo 

Kuroo shrugged, "They deserved it anyways. Like I said, they make fun of EVERYONE. Besides if I didn't pummel their faces in, then who would?" He joked lightly, "but you should really get back to class before you're late." 

Kenma shrugs "i really dont care about that class unless you don't want me here." He shook his head "no i should go to class. Um thanks again."

"No problem," Kuroo mumbled, watching as Kenma walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Kuroo turned around, groaning into his hands. Kenma was right, he was a terrible liar. 

Kenma skipped class, staying outside to play his game. Half the time he wasnt sure why he was in school and taking the classes he was. They were boring and never held his attention long enough. Hinata went to meet kenma after his class was over to ask what happened, kenma only shrugged "he's a terrible liar."

"Eh? Wait did you skip class?"

"Are you my- ugh yes shoyo. Im skipping my next one too. I'll go to chemistry though im not sure why I'm taking that course-"

"Isnt kuroo-san in that class?" Hinata tilts his head

"Uh, i think so. It may be the only class he goes too actually." Kenma shrugged. 

Hinata grinned "think its because you're in there?"

"What- no. Gross. Stop it, i dont want a rooster head." Kenma huffed 

"Suuuuuureeeee. Keep telling yourself that." Hinata teased "well time for class, for me i suppose. I'll tell you what we do." 

"Thanks, I'll see you after i guess" Kenma watched hinata skip off. He sighed and laid his head on the table, maybe he would take a quick nap.

Kuroo sighed, staring at the clock on his phone. Chemistry was going to start in about fifteen minutes but he really didn't want to face Kenma again. It was embarrassing enough that he followed him and called him out on his bullshit. Now he had to spend the entire class with those judgy eyes burning a hole into his soul? He didn't know if he could do that.. but on the other hand it was his favorite class. Maybe he could just ignore him the whole time? That could work, right? Kuroo sighed again, standing up and making his way to class. Once he got there, he sat in the corner of the room by himself and focused on his own stuff. 

Kenma groaned awake as he went to check the time. His heart nearly stopped as he realized he had three minutes to get to class. Kenma grabbed his things and sped walked to class, he never ran, never would. When he got to class he noticed the only open seat was next to kuroo. He winced at the thought then quickly went to take a seat, pulling out his game and turning the volume to mute.

Kuroo's heart skipped a beat when Kenma sat next to him. Although it's not like he really had a choice, considering all the other seats were taken. He could have sworn that Kenma showed up early for this class though but maybe he just wrapped up doing something else. Kuroo took out his notebook and started taking notes, trying his best to ignore the blond next to him. 

Kenma looked over to see kuroo taking notes, a slightly shocked expression as he went back to playing his game. He probably should be paying attention, did he care? No. Would he start paying attention? Absolutely not. He had to defeat this final level that had taken him days to reach. 

"Your final projects are coming up." The teacher spoke up, writing down a date on the board, "they're going to be due May 3rd. It looks like we have a full class today so whoever you're sitting next to right now will be your partner for it. If you have any issues with that, you can see me after class but otherwise, the full assignment is posted online and you guys can access it there." 

Kuroo's ears perked up when he heard who his partner would be. He turned his head, looking over at Kenma to see if he was paying attention to what the teacher had said. 

Kenma looked up from his game then looked at kuroo, "fuck i should've paid attention.." he mumbled. "Um what's the project on..?" He looked at kuroo nervously then back at his game.

"He said we can look it up online," Kuroo said, nervously fiddling with his pen, "we're partners for it though." 

"Oh.. that's fine, rooster head." Kenma stayed looking at his game, trying to hide his slight grin.

"Whatever you say pudding head," Kuroo smirked, going back to his notes. 

Kenma looked up from his game "what did you call me?"

"Pudding head," Kuroo repeated himself, "I figured since you wanted to give me a cute pet name, I might as well give you one too," he teased. 

"I- shut up i wasn't giving you a pet name!" Kenma huffed "your hair literally looks like a rooster!"

"And yours literally looks like pudding." Kuroo shot back, "It's not my fault you picked those colors" 

Kenma sent a glare "well i got made fun of for my darker hair so i just bleached it! Jesus i cant work with you" kenma looked around to notice a few of their classmates staring at them. His face turned bright red as he laid his forehead on the table, "i'm going to die now. Goodbye" he mumbled, pulling his hood up 

"Dramatic," Kuroo mumbled under breath, "you know if you were paying attention you would know how to switch your partners but it's a little too late for that now so it looks like you're just stuck with me." 

Kenma looked at him "you're enjoying this way too much aren't you?" He sighed, keeping his hood up and sitting up. "Fine then, partner. Lets get this project over with."

"Great, you can meet me at my place as soon as your last class is over so that we can work on it." Kuroo said, scribbling his address down on a piece of paper and passing it to Kenma. 

"This is my last class, but i need to get today's notes from shoyo." Kenma looked at his phone then at kuroo. 

Kuroo shrugged, closing his notebook and shoving it in his backpack. "Take your time pudding, you know where to find me" he teased. The bell rang only a few seconds later. 

Kenma stayed there for a moment looking at his phone. His face felt warm, shaking his head he texted hinata where to meet him. 

Hinata was still as chipper as ever until he noticed the redness of kenmas cheeks "are you okay??"

"He is calling me pudding." Kenma huffed as he flopped on the bench next to hinata, "hes also my chem partner and im going to his house?"

"Oh~ go get laaaaiiiddd!" Hinata smirked

"No you pervert. I deadass dont want to do this assignment. Or any assignment forever." Kenma sighed and he put the notes hinata gave him into his bag "I'll do these though so you can have the notebook back"

"Oh don't worry, wrote them on a separate piece of paper so you can take your time! Now go! Go have fun with rooster boy." Hinata grinned 

"But im hungry… we always get apple pie.." kenma frowned

"Go get him an apple pie." 

"Ugh effort." Kenma grumbled before walking to the closest bakery. 

It didn't take long for Kuroo to get to his house. Luckily he had cleaned the night before so he didn't have to do any work before Kenma got there. He went into his bedroom to set his stuff down and grab everything he thought they would need for the project so that he could set it out in the living room. For a moment he wondered if he should grab them some snacks but he figured he could always get them later if they got hungry. They were only a few steps away anyways so it's not like it mattered too much. As soon as he was done he sat down on the couch, anxiously waiting for Kenma to get there. 

It didnt take kenma long after paying for the apple pies. He held the bag close as he looked at the address, giving a soft knock on the door once he found the place. Kenma looked around, wondering how he didn't notice kuroo before. 

Kuroo opened the door and stood back, letting Kenma inside, "That was fast. Guess you couldn't wait to see me, huh?" He teased, closing the door behind him. "You can set your stuff down in the living room." 

Kenma rolled his eyes "don't flatter yourself my lunch date was cancelled. So i brought you apple pie." He took off his shoes then walked into the living room, looking at what he had set out. "You seemed to be interested in class today."

"I'm always interested in class," Kuroo looked at him a little confused, "I mean.. I'd have no reason to go if I wasn't, right?" 

Kenma shrugged sitting on the floor "I rarely go to class, so if you find one that interests you congrats i guess." He looked at kuroo "can i eat the apple pie or? "

"I… obviously. I mean you bought it, right?" Kuroo replied, going into the kitchen to grab some plates and forks, "do you want anything to drink?" 

Kenma pulled out a bottle of soda from his bag "no i'm good, thanks." He pulled out one of the containers and handed it to kuroo then pulled out his container. 

"Thank you," Kuroo nodded, taking the container and sitting down across from Kenma, "sorry your date cancelled on you." 

"Oh-" kenma shook his head "not like that.. shoyo and i usually get lunch or i get apple pie after class." He looked away 

"Isn't that still a date?" Kuroo asked, taking a bite of his pie, "you know since you and him are kind of… dating?" 

Kenmas eyes widened "what- you think?" Kenma gave a small laugh "oh rooster head… no. Shoyo has a boyfriend but its not me." He took a bite of the pie then grinned, "why? You trying to shoot your shot?"

"I- N-No." Kuroo mumbled, looking away, "I was just wondering cause you guys always hang out together. It seemed like you were more than just friends." 

Kenma smirked "you're still a terrible liar. Hmm not so tough now huh? " he teased. "For the record, shoyo is my only friend. Has been since I started dressing how I want and the only one to support it."

"I support it," Kuroo shrugged, taking another bite of his pie, "but I guess that doesn't really count since we're not friends… and for the record, I am an amazing liar." 

"No you're not. You turned bright red, im observant kuro." Kenma continued to eat his pie. "I mean… i appreciate it… we could- eh be friends?" 

"Aw, is pudding head warming up to me after all?" Kuroo teased, "I'd love to be your friend." 

"Don't push your luck.." kenma mumbled "besides.. you did beat some people up.. least i could do is be your friend.. i guess."

Kuroo hummed to himself as he finished off the last of his apple pie, "well new friend, should we start on our project now?" 

Kenma looked at his unfinished apple pie then nodded "yeah.. i have no idea what's happening in class though."

"We're just learning about converting chemical equations." Kuroo shrugged, "it's pretty easy." 

"Huh.. that doesn't sound easy." Kenma huffed "what's the project about or is it converting equations too? "

"It's about converting equations too… but we get to pick them ourselves so that's fun." Kuroo said, trying to sound optimistic. 

Kenma looked at him confused "uh.. okay.. if you say so."

Kuroo got to work, trying to teach Kenma how to convert the equations and writing down the all the answers they had come up with. In total there were about twenty different equations that had managed to get through in the span of an hour. 

Kenma laid his head on the table "my brain hurts.. that was so much." He huffed closing his eyes.

Kuroo chuckled lightly, setting down his pen, "We can take a break, you know. This isn't due for a while anyways." 

Kenma nodded "thanks for uh pretty much teaching me the semester's work in an hour or so." He lifted his head from the table then took a sip of his soda.

"You should really pay attention in class more though," Kuroo said, resting his head in his hands, "I can't help you on the test… by the way the test is worth 40% of our grade in case you didn't know." 

Kenma looked at him with a pout "aww.. what? Bad boy doesn't want to help me cheat? Interesting. Ugh im probably dropping out anyways" he shrugged 

"You wouldn't have to cheat if you just studied," Kuroo pointed out, "c'mon, you're smart. If you put in a little more effort you could probably ace all your classes." 

Kenma sighed "ive leveled up this far. It takes a lot of effort that i dont really have. But i guess, if i ace my classes thats an achievement.. ugh fine."

"See, that's the spirit.. and besides, school isn't that bad. It can actually be kind of fun sometimes." 

Kenmas eyes widened "says you! The one who gets in fights and literally skipped your classes today!" 

"Hey, I ace all my classes, regardless of if I show up or not." Kuroo said, defensively, "and besides, I don't get into fights that often." 

"You got into four this week kuro." Kenma sighed "next time you fight try doing it off campus grounds."

"But all the assholes who deserve to get their asses kicked are on campus," Kuroo joked, "but fine.. I'll try to get into less fights." 

"If you do fight on campus don't get caught.. again." Kenma finished his pie then gave a yawn.

"You sound tired," Kuroo hummed, "maybe we should work on this more next time." 

Kenma shrugged "unless its video games i don't think i've tried that hard in a while. But i usually nap at some point.. no we can keep working on it. We had a good flow going."

Kuroo nodded, picking his pen back up and helping Kenma with more of the exercises. At some point they both had completely finished their pie as well as most of the exercises. 

Kenma looked at his phone, seeing several missed calls from Hinata, eyes widened some. “Crap, it's late. Um i should probably get going. Thanks for the help.”

"No problem," Kuroo hummed, looking at the time on his phone. It was getting pretty late, "uh.. since it's already getting dark, I could walk you home.. if you want." 

Kenma shook his head, “I’ll be fine. Thanks though! See you at school.” Kenma hummed and headed out the door. As Kenma made his way home he bumped into a taller man, “sorry” Kenma mumbled not looking up from his phone.

“Hey aren't you Kozume?” Daisho looked at the pudding haired boy, Kenma finally looked up from his phone to nod then went back to the game he was playing. “You're pretty cute, what's a guy gotta do to get your number hm?”

Kenma looked at him, tilting his head confused “why… would you want my number?”

"Why wouldn't I? You're one of the cutest guys on campus, after all." Daisho gave him a warm smile, "I see you all the time in between classes with that little orange haired guy but if it were up to me, you'd be my boyfriend instead." 

“Why does everyone think shoyo and I are a couple…. That's like the third time today..” Kenma squinted at daisho then looked at his phone, “thanks i guess.. Wait- you barely know me and you want me to be your boyfriend? That doesn't make sense” 

"I'm not saying right now, Kitty." Daisho smirked, "but it would be nice to get to know you.. maybe be friends and go on a few dates.. what do you say? It'll be fun." 

Kenma took a moment then shrugged “i guess, i mean i’ve never been on a date but whatever.. Give me your phone and I'll type my number.”

Daisho unlocked his phone and handed it to Kenma so that he could type the number in. As soon as Kenma was done, he sent him a quick text of a winky face, "I'll be sure to text you later, kitty." 

“Uh… okay. See you around then.” Kenma gave a small wave then continued walking, once home he realized he didn't know the man's name nor did he ask for it. “The hell was with him calling me kitty..?” kenma mumbled, sending a quick text to kuroo “made it home finally.” then texting the number “i'm sorry your name is….?”

"It's Daisho," The man texted back rather quickly, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." 

Kuroo felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he was cooking himself dinner. He checked it rather quickly, noticing the message from Kenma. He sent him back a thumbs up before putting his phone back in his pocket and wondering why it took so long to get home. 

Kenma gave a sour look at the thumbs up then decided to respond back to daisho, “nice to meet you daisho. I'm blaming you for being later than normal, annoying roommate.” 

Hinata gave a huff at Kenma “hello???? Are you done looking at your phone!!! Why didn't you text me?”

Kenma huffed, shoving his phone into his hoodie pocket “i was busy with kuroo.. He taught me a semester's worth of work then I ran into some guy. By the way everyone thinks we’re dating.”

Hinata's eyes widened “that would explain why kags was mad!”

“Kags was mad?” kenma frowned “sorry shoyo, I'm heading to bed. I’ve used too much of my brain today.”

“Eh??? You wont play games with me?” Hinata pouted

Kenma shook his head no, “not tonight, sorry. Go to bed early, you need the rest too” Kenma watched Hinata huff and walk to his room. The pudding haired man walking into his own room and flopping onto the bed.

Kuroo sighed as he flopped down on his bed. For a moment he wondered if he should text Kenma again and thank him for coming over. What if that was weird though, he wondered to himself. Was it weird to thank someone for coming over if they were doing it against their will for the sake of a project? Kuroo decided to text Bokuto instead to tell him about what happened. 

"You hung out with Kenma instead of me!?" Bokuto texted back, sending a pouty face along with it. 

Kuroo chuckled lightly to himself. Bokuto was as jealous as always. "We can hang out together tomorrow," he texted him back, "I promise," 

Kenma stayed up for a while texting back and forth with daisho. He gave a groan as he looked at the messages between him and Kuroo, finally giving up and turning his phone off to sleep. The next morning Kenma was woken up by Hinata's loud singing in the kitchen. He groaned as he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, “must you be so loud this early shoyo?”

“It's a wonderful day Kenma! Kags is taking me out tonight!” The red head gave a cheery grin

“Oh? Congrats then, I'm going to get ready. Smells good whatever you're making” Kenma rubbed his eyes as he walked back to his room, checking his phone. 

Kuroo stared at his phone on the table, contemplating on whether or not he should text Kenma something. Even if it was something stupid, it had to be better than nothing right? Or maybe Kenma wasn't the type of guy that liked to text all the time. He wasn't sure. Kuroo bit his lip and picked up his phone, sending Kenma a text. "If you ever need any help studying in the future you could always hit me up. Or if you just want to hang out sometime." Kuroo sent the message quickly, not giving himself any time to second guess it. 

Kenma looked at the message with a small smirk, “hit you up? What a fuck boy thing to say rooster head. I’ll consider it though.. Besides, I guess you gave me motivation to try.. Gross.” Kenma sent then looked through his closet for clothes to wear. 

Kuroo let out a little chuckle as he looked at his phone, "If hit me up is too much of a fuck boy thing, then what should I say?" He texted back, "Would you please inform me at your earliest convenience? Does that sound better?" 

Kenma rolled his eyes hearing the buzz then picked up his phone, “awh, does rooster head care about what I think? Careful now, your bad boy persona is fading. Also that sounds even worse, what am I 50?” he replied then got changed into a lilac skater skirt and a white oversized sweater. Walking into the kitchen he was met with hinata's cheery grin and a plate of food, “jesus shoyo you know I don't eat this much..”

Hinata gave Kenma a look “I know you didn't eat last night.” Kenma shrugged and started to eat “well thanks”

Kuroo pulled on his jacket, checking his phone again. "Just cause I'm a bad boy doesn't mean I can't have feelings. Besides, it seems like you care a lot about what I think too." 

“...............what makes you think that rooster?” Kenma gave a look at his phone causing hinata to perk up, “What's that look for?”

“Nothing.. Just a stupid rooster.” kenma mumbled

"You said you would take my advice and start studying. Don't act like you don't care, pudding. I know you do." Kuroo texted back. He pulled on his boots and grabbed his bag before heading out the door to his first class. 

Kenma let out a groan, “shut up..” he replied then got up to wash his plate.

“Kenma I'm so proud you ate it all!” Hinata cheered

“Thanks shoyo.. It was good. Anyways ready to head to campus?” Kenma looked over at Hinata. Hinata gave a nod then got up to wash his dish, “yeah I'm meeting kags early today.. Sorry you may be by yourself again at lunch”

“So bring my switch, got it.” Kenma walked back to his room then put his switch in his bag. Hinata grabbed his bag then looked at kenma “ya know we should get you a boyfriend… or girlfriend?”

Kenma looked at his phone with a hum, “well some guy last night said he wanted too but I don't know… feelings, ya know?”

Hinata gave a laugh “Kenma it's not that bad! I promise you gotta get out there” 

“That sounds awful honestly. Considering the fact I think i've made two friends in one day… let's call that progress.” Kenma huffed as they walked to campus.

Hinata nodded, “i am proud of you! Look at you go with making friends, wait who was the other one? I know Kuroo-san”

“Eh? A guy named Daisho..” Kenma mumbled

“EEEHHH???? The popular Daisho on campus???” Hinata's eyes widened

“Must not be that popular since I’ve never seen him before.” Kenma sighed. 

“I can't believe it! A delinquent and a popular guy are friends with you!” 

Kenma tilted his head “does that matter?”

“Ah, well no. but it's cool!” 

“I guess so..” Kenma mumbled as he walked to their usual table and pulled out his switch.

“Bye bye kenma, kags is here!” Hinata waved as he ran over to kageyama with a bright smile. Kenma waved then started to play a game on his switch to make time pass by.

Kuroo saw Kenma sitting at one of the lunch tables by himself and playing on his switch. He looked around for a second trying to see if Hinata was nearby. Usually the two of them always ate lunch together but he didn't seem to be here this time. Kuroo started walking towards the table but stopped when he saw Daisho sit down next to Kenma. 

"Stupid snake," Kuroo mumbled under his breath, deciding to sit somewhere else. He knew Daisho far too well. He was a shifty kind of guy who seemed to only get joy from playing with other people's feelings. He loved flirting with people and asking them out on dates before ghosting them completely and acting like they were never even a thing. A pretty shitty thing to do, if you asked him but even if Kuroo tried to warn people about him, they usually wouldn't listen. Although, maybe Kenma would be the rare exception.. they were friends after all and Kuroo really didn't want to watch him get hurt. 

Kenma looked over at Daisho then back at his game, “hm so you do go to this school then.” he mumbled as he continued to play his game.

"Hmm, did you not believe me?" Daisho asked, scooting closer to Kenma, "So untrustworthy, Kitty." 

Kenma took note of Daisho moving closer, as he looked over at him “no offense but I’d never seen you before so I wasn't sure.” 

"No offense taken.. but it looks like you'll get to see a lot more of me now, huh?" He smirked, "So what are you playing?" 

Kenma mentally winced at the thought of seeing someone more than necessary, he tried to shake that thought away for now. “Monster Hunter three” Kenma spoke, looking over at him.

"Sounds like fun. Do you actually hunt monsters in that game? Or is it like Overwatch? You know, where you don't really watch over anything." He asked. 

Kenma gave a small laugh, looking over at Daisho. “It's like a role playing game, you're the hunter and you either kill monsters or trap them. You can get rewards for quests and stuff like that.”

Daisho nodded, looking over Kenma's shoulder at the game, "so, you're into roleplay?" He teased lightly. 

Kenma felt his cheeks flush, “i guess so.. I mean game wise-” he looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Ohh, so not in the other way? That's too bad, Kitty. I thought maybe we could play sometime… I'd even let you pick the characters." 

Kenma tilted his head then his eyes widened, “oh- that's what you mean.. Um, well i've never-” his face flushed as he tried to focus on his game. 

"Maybe I could teach you sometime," Daisho offered, "if you want to, of course." 

Kenma looked at him “um.. Sure I guess.” he looked at the time, ''I need to get to class, see you around daisho.” 

Daisho grabbed Kenma's wrist before he could walk away, "Hey, we should hang out sometime, just the two of us." 

“Uh okay.. My roommate is going out tonight so I have some free time, well.. I need to ask kuroo if we’re working on our project tonight.” Kenma shrugged some.

"Kuroo-San's your partner? It must suck to have someone so irresponsible. Tell me if you're free though. We can hang out at my place." 

“Irresponsible? He hasn't been.. Yeah I’ll let you know.” Kenma nodded then made his way to class, he felt confident to try which he rarely felt. Kenma was beyond confused as to why Daisho called Kuroo irresponsible, the only thing he could think of was because of the fights Kuroo always got into. As Kenma sat down next to Kuroo he noticed the frustrated look on Kuroo’s face, “what's got the rooster looking so upset, hm?” he teased lightly as he pulled out his pen and notebook. 

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Kuroo mumbled, pulling out his notes, "What's got pudding looking so happy, hm?" he teased back. 

Kenma looked over at him, “oh? Nothing really.. I wanted to ask if we were working on the project tonight as well or no..?”

"Oh, I actually promised Bokuto that I would hang out with him tonight. He got kinda jealous that I spent all my free time with you yesterday.. but I mean, that's Bo for ya. We can work on it tomorrow night though, if you're free." Kuroo offered. 

Kenma nodded, “sorry for making your friend jealous” he gave a small smile as he pulled out his phone to text daisho “i'm free tonight.” then put his phone back in his bag. 

"Bo gets jealous of everything," Kuroo smirked, "He'll get over it. Besides I have to make time for my other friends too, right?" 

Kenma shrugged, “I don't know, I’ve only had one friend until yesterday. Then I magically got two I guess you'd consider him one?” he mumbled the last part “i guess”

"Hm.. I saw you sitting with Daisho earlier," Kuroo said, glancing over at Kenma, "don't tell me he's the other one." 

Kenma looked at him, “and what if he is?”

"Look I don't want to be the one who has to talk shit about him cause I'm sure you wouldn't be friends with him unless he was at least kind of a good person but," Kuroo hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right way to explain it to Kenma, "let's just say Daisho has done some pretty shady stuff in the past and he's hurt quite a few people… all I'm saying is just be careful." 

Kenma looked over at him, listening. He gave a small nod, “makes sense.. He was very flirty and said he wanted to be my boyfriend eventually. Also he said you were irresponsible.. Now i'm thinking you two have beef.” he teased

"If by "beef" you mean me having to listen to fifteen different sob stories about how he broke people's hearts, then yes," Kuroo smirked, "...ok and maybe he called my shoes ugly one time and I've still never forgiven him," he teased, lightly. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, “eh, its whatever if i get hurt. It's just some weird vibes he gives but you give weird vibes too.. Maybe it's because I literally only know one person's energy. Whatever anyways, I bet they were ugly shoes,” Kenma teased with a small smirk. 

"I- They were great shoes!" Kuroo huffed, "you two just don't have any taste," he muttered, "but seriously Kenma.. be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." 

Kenma shrugged “isn't it… normal to get hurt from relationships anyways? Not saying i'm interested in him but like… it'd be nice to have some even for a little while.” he looked at the board, “i don't know why I told you that.” 

"I… No, you're not supposed to get hurt in relationships," Kuroo squawked, "you're supposed to treat each other with love and kindness and if things don't work out then they don't work out but like… who hurt you?" 

Kenma looked at him, “how should I know I’ve never had a relationship before! It’s what you see in the movies and crap.” he sighed some, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment, “happy now?” 

"You don't watch happy romance movies?" Kuroo asked, a small blush spreading across his face, "I mean… nevermind.." 

“No rooster, I’m a depressed piece of shit.” Kenma looked over at him, “the hell are you blushing for? So the bad boy watches romance movies, nothing wrong with that.” kenma placed his head on the palm of his hand. 

"Yeah uh.. nothing wrong with that," Kuroo mumbled, looking away, "Anyways, maybe you should try to watch some of the happy ones. It might make you feel a little better." 

“I guess.. But won't it make me sadder? Since like… I don't have that?” Kenma tilts his head some, “i guess maybe it wouldn't..” 

Kuroo shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I can assure you that watching the sad ones aren't gonna make you any happier." 

Kenma shrugged once more, dropping the conversation once class had started. He took notes when the professor spoke and afterwards complained about his hand being tired, “oof trying was awful.”

"I'm sure you'll get used to it after a while… or maybe your hands will just fall off," he teased. 

“H-how would I play my games then?!” Kenma gave a panicked expression then sighed, “all i want to do is sleep now but daisho wants to hang out… but sleep…” he whined 

"I'd take sleep over Daisho any day," Kuroo smirked, putting his stuff away, "but that's just me." 

Kenma put his things away then hummed, “all because of some shoes… who would’ve thought?” he teased, “i bet they were great shoes.” he tried to hide the small smile by grabbing his bag.

"They still are great shoes," Kuroo smiled, "maybe I'll wear them sometime so you can judge them for yourself… just don't listen to what Daisho says about them." 

“Or you could send me a picture so i can silently judge them” he teased, “and I’ll do my best not to listen to what he says about them.” 

"So mean, pudding head." Kuroo smirked, walking with Kenma outside of the classroom. 

Daisho was already waiting outside the class for Kenma. As soon as he saw him, he wrapped his arm around Kenma's waist, pulling him closer, "Hey Kitty, how was class?" 

Kuroo bit his tongue as he watched the two. He hadn't realized they were quite that close already, "I'll see you tomorrow." Kuroo said, giving Kenma a small wave and then rushing off before he let his feelings get the better of him. 

Kenma gave a soft squeak when Daisho pulled him close, not expecting the sudden movement. He looked at Kuroo and gave a wave, “see you tomorrow rooster” then looking up at Daisho, “were you waiting for me?”

"Yeah, my other class got out early so I figured I'd wait for you," Daisho smirked, "You know, rooster kind of suits him." 

“Hey no stealing my nickname for him.” Kenma teased, “So what did you want to do?”

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to my place and play some games," Daisho suggested, "I could order some food for us later on, too." 

Kenma gave a nod, looking forward to playing video games. “Sure, sounds like fun” he spoke.

"Let's get going then, Kitty." He smirked, walking with Kenma to his house. As soon as they got there, Daisho kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, before leading Kenma over to the couch. 

Kenma took off his shoes and set his bag down, following Daisho over to the couch. He took a seat then looked over at Daisho, waiting to find out what video game they'd be playing.

Daisho placed one of his hands on Kenma's knee, leaning closer to him, "you know, I've always loved these skirts that you wear," He said, slowly sliding his hand up Kenma's leg, "they make you look so pretty." 

Kenma’s eyes widened “i- wow you’re uh.. Real handsy… we aren't going to play video games are we…?” he asked with a hint of panic in his voice. 

"I don't own any video games," Daisho said, leaning in closer, "don't you want to play though?" 

Kenma gulped, looking at Daisho with slightly wide eyes. “Depends on what we’re playing..”

"Have you ever played chicken?" Daisho asked.

Kenma shook his head no, “how do you play?”

"It's really easy. I put my hand on your knee," Daisho explained, placing his hand on Kenma's knee, "and whenever you want me to stop, you just say chicken. Got it?" 

Kenma nodded slowly, “I don't see how this is a game but okay” 

"I'd say it's more of a challenge," he smirked, as he started to slide his hand up, "you get to see how much you can take before you chicken out." 

Kenma nodded again, moving his head down to watch Daisho’s hand nervously. “I suppose so. How did you come across this challenge?”

"Lots of people know about this challenge," Daisho lied, coming to the hem of Kenma's skirt, "people play it at parties all the time." 

Kenma nodded, “well I guess I wouldn't know since I’m not much of a party person.” 

"We should go to one together sometime. It'll be fun," he offered, slipping his hand under Kenma's skirt and giving his thigh a light squeeze, "you're pretty good at this challenge." 

“I-I don't like to lose..” Kenma mumbled, his heart picking up speed when Daisho squeezed his thigh. 

"Mmm, neither do I." Daisho smiled, moving his hand up further until it was resting in the space right in between his crotch and his hips. "You seem nervous, Kitty. You're not gonna chicken out yet, are you?" 

Kenma bit his lip, “o-of course not… I’ve just.. This is a lot of um contact and touch.. I’m not used to it..” he mumbled nervously. 

Daisho moved his hand inward, squeezing Kenma's thigh again. His fingers gently brushed against Kenma's member as he did so. 

Kenma squirmed lightly at the touch, “c-chicken..” he mumbled looking away from Daisho. He mentally cursed at himself for losing. 

Daisho moved his hand back down but didn't remove it from Kenma's leg. With his other hand he gently grabbed Kenma's face and forced their eyes to meet, "Not bad, Kitty," He smirked, kissing him softly. 

Kenma gasped softly against Daisho’s lips. His face flushing a bright red as he kissed back. 

Daisho moved his head to the side, deepening the kiss and gently nipping at Kenma's bottom lip. "You know.. I think you could do better than that," he mumbled softly, pulling away. 

“D-do better than what..?” Kenma looked at him, a soft pant leaving his lips. 

"I think you could go further with that challenge," He said, gently rubbing Kenma's thigh, "maybe you could get a new high score." 

Kenma bit his lip, giving a small nod. “I can try.. I always like leveling up.” he spoke softly. 

Daisho smiled, moving his hand back up Kenma's thigh, "that's the spirit, Kitty." 

Kenma chewed on his lip nervously as he watched Daisho’s hand once more, thinking to himself how he can't lose. 

Daisho didn't bother going slow this time as he gently caressed the inside of Kenma's thigh, sliding his hand up far enough so that he could feel the outside of Kenma's underwear. 

Kenma closed his eyes as he continued to chew on his lip, his eyes opened wide when he felt Daisho touching his underwear. Kenmas cheeks turned bright red as he looked away. 

"I didn't know you wore panties." Daisho teased, hooking his finger underneath the waistband of them, "they feel kind of like lace," 

“They are..” kenma turned even redder, still looking away.

"They're nice," He hummed softly, dipping his fingers further into Kenma's underwear, "although, I think they would be much better if they were on the floor instead." 

“Oh… i dont think I'm ready for that.. Im sorry.” Kenma squirmed some under Daisho’s touch, “actually.. This has been fun but I think I should get going..”

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Daisho pouted playfully, tucking a strand of hair behind Kenma's ear. 

"Y-yeah.. i think i should go." Kenma bit his lip, starting to move away from Daisho.

Daisho stood up, grabbing Kenma's hand so that he could help him up off the couch. "We should hang out again sometime." 

"Uh… okay.." kenma got up, giving a nervous smile then heading towards the door.

Daisho followed him to the door, watching as he put his shoes back on, "it's getting kind of late. I could always walk you home, if you want." He offered. 

"You dont have too, i should be fine." He gave a small smile then picked up his bag. 

"Get home safe, then" He smiled, giving Kenma a small peck on the lips, "I'll text you later," 

Kenma nodded, turning around and heading home. His face felt hot and part of him felt beyond uncomfortable. He shook his head and kept walking, occasionally rubbing his lips. Once kenma was home he nearly threw his bag down, groaning in frustration. He decided a nice long shower would help. Kenma walked into his room and set his bag down then grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt then headed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror with a small frown as he rubbed his lips, "but it wasn't you.." he mumbled, shaking his head. 

The next day Kuroo was surprised to see that Kenma wasn't at school at all. At first he tried to pass it off as him just being paranoid. Maybe he was just late to his classes or off eating lunch with someone else that day, but as the end of the day rolled around, he quickly realized that he wasn't going to show up for Chemistry either. He had tried texting him a few times throughout the day to ask about their project or if they were still working together after school but he had received no reply. As soon as the bell rang for the end of the day, Kuroo made his way over to Hinata to ask him about Kenma. 

"Hey, Chibi-Chan! I haven't seen Kenma all day long.. is he sick or something?" Kuroo asked. 

Hinata looked at kageyama then over at kuroo, "um he didnt really tell me why he wasn't coming today. Actually if you want to check on him because i have to stay later that'd be great. The keys under the mat and his door has the gaming controller on it. Oh right the address is 251 oak lane, apartment 10." 

Kuroo nodded and thanked Hinata before walking off in that direction. Although, the further he walked, the more nervous he began to be. Wasn't it weird for him to just show up to Kenma's house uninvited? Well, technically Hinata gave him permission but Hinata wasn't with him. He was off doing stuff with Kageyama. Maybe it wouldn't be as weird if Kuroo just knocked and waited for Kenma to answer the door but knowing him, he'd probably be standing out there all night waiting. Unless… Kuroo made a quick trip to the bakery to pick out an apple pie. As soon as he got to the house, he texted Kenma telling him that he was outside with it and to open the door. 

Kenma rubbed his red puffy eyes and looked at his phone. He groaned softly then sat up heading to the front door, "i swear god if you dont have apple pi-" kenma swung the door open and froze. "Kuro? What are you doing here? "

"I uh.. you weren't in class today so I figured I'd come check on you." Kuroo mumbled, noticing Kenma's eyes, "Are you ok though? You look like you've been crying." 

Kenma grabbed the apple pie and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two forks. "Next time use the key would you?" He ignored kuroos question then went to sit on the couch. 

"Hinata said that I should, but I just thought it was kinda weird ya know?" Kuroo hummed, sitting down next to Kenma, "I mean, what if your phone was off or something and you didn't know I was coming over and then I was just in your living room or some shit… it would be weird." 

Kenma shook his head, "shoyo said that because he knows i hate answering the door. Besides im used to kags and a few of shoyos friends doing it so i wouldn't have minded. And if you happened to be a killer ya know id say it was my time and thanks"

"You know I would never kill you," Kuroo teased lightly, "Then who would I be able to bug during Chemistry? There's no one else in that class that puts up with me." 

Kenma gave a groan as he curled into a ball, "i wish you would after last night." He huffed, setting the pie on the table. 

"What happened last night?" Kuroo asked, looking over at Kenma, "You were supposed to hang out with Daisho, right?" 

Kenma whined, hiding his face. "I made a mistake. Thats all" he huffed, "honestly kuro im fine so if you want to leave you can.."

"It's almost five o'clock and you're eating pie in your pajamas." Kuroo pointed out, "plus it looks like you've been crying all day long. No offense but I don't think you're really fine." 

"So what? My first meal is pie. I'll be fine, always am i guess." He frowned, "I've been crying but it doesnt matter."

"Yes it does," Kuroo said softly, "Your feelings matter, you know… and if you don't want to tell me what happened, that's fine but I don't want to just leave you alone like this." 

Kenma groaned "god we played this stupid game and he kissed me and like touched me and ugh i messed up." He hid his face

Kuroo made a mental note to kick Daisho's ass later on but for now he scooted closer to Kenma, rubbing soothing circles on his back, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault that he was going too far." 

Kenma almost flinched when kuroo touched him, soon relaxing into the touch. "I had said chicken then he said he bets i could go further and so i said okay but ugh.. it is my fault kuro."

"I… you guys played Chicken?" Kuroo asked, his eyes widening, "Kenma, that game is awful. Even Bokuto has it on his list of banned party games and he's almost blown up his house on several occasions with the stupid shit he's done." 

Kenmas eyes widened, "well how was i supposed to know! He said people play it at parties and I've never been to one!" He frowned, "i really thought he invited me over for video games."

"I guess you couldn't have known," Kuroo mumbled softly, "but hey, this still isn't your fault. Daisho.. he just does this shit to people all the time. It's fucked up." 

Kenma frowned "you warned me. Should've listened." He huffed.

"I mean, I probably wouldn't take advice from a six foot rooster either," he teased lightly. 

Kenma gave a small smile, "hey at least you know." He teased.

"What happened to trust," Kuroo said dramatically, feigning hurt. 

Kenma gave a small laugh, "you're fine kuro." 

Kuroo smiled, admiring how cute Kenma looked when he laughed, "You know, I could always kick his ass for you. I think he deserves it after all this time." 

Kenma rolled his eyes, "he's not worth it kuro.besides you can't afford to get caught" 

"Who said I was gonna get caught?" Kuroo teased, "I could be sneaky about it." 

Kenma sat up to give him a serious look, "no kuroo. Im serious dont bother with it." He gave a frown.

"Fine, fine" Kuroo caved, "I won't kick his ass." 

Kenma leaned his forehead against kuroos shoulder, "thanks rooster."

Kuroo blushed softly, looking away, "no problem… so uh.. did you want to like.. watch a movie or something?" 

Kenma nodded slowly, "i guess so, go ahead and choose one" he handed him the remote.

Kuroo scrolled through the movies for a bit until he found one that he thought Kenma would enjoy. It was technically classified as a "romance" but there was still a lot action action and adventure in it. 

Kenma watched him nervously then moved closer to snuggle. He leaned his head back on kuroos shoulder, "this better be good or I'll fight you"

Kuroo chuckled lightly, trying to hide the blush that was forming on his face, "I've never even seen you yell at someone, how are you gonna fight me?" 

"I yell at my games. Besides the point i dont get angry often." He huffed, "why are you so comfy? " he mumbled.

"Maybe the jacket?" Kuroo hummed, "it is pretty soft.." 

Kenma nodded "im still upset though, worst first kiss." He huffed softly

"I could give you a good second one," Kuroo said, without thinking, "I-I mean.. if you want to.. obviously." 

Kenma looked at him with wide eyes, "you'd want to? "

"Yeah," Kuroo nodded, nervously, "do you want to?" 

Kenma nodded slowly looking at kuroo, "yeah.."

Kuroo tucked a stray strand of hair behind Kenma's ear and leaned in slowly, capturing his lips in his own. 

Kenmas eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, kissing kuroo softly. He brought his hand up to cup kuroos cheek.

"You're amazing," Kuroo hummed as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Kenma's. 

Kenmas cheeks flushed as he looked at kuroo. "Shut up.." he mumbled.

"It's true though," Kuroo gave him a soft smile, "I uh.. I think you're really cool.. probably cooler than me actually," he blushed. 

Kenma shook his head, "no way. Total badass and great kisser too." He grinned.

Kuroo blushed even harder, looking away, "Well those skirts make you look adorable," he mumbled. 

"Mhm.." he looks at him, tilting his head. "Why look away hm? Shouldn't you be honest and look at me?"

"I am being honest," Kuroo said, looking back at Kenma, "I just… I think you're really cute, ok? I've always thought you were cute, actually…" 

Kenmas eyes widened then he gave a smirk. "Oh yeah? Rooster-kun gave a little crush? " he gave a grin then kissed his cheek. "Thanks kuro, you're not so bad yourself."

"You know with how much you tease me, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a crush on me too," Kuroo smirked, "you're not as sly as you think, pudding" 

"Hmm.. is that what you think? Well, you're wrong rooster. I dont have any feelings." He huffed.

"Oh really now?" Kuroo taunted, crossing his arms, "No feelings at all?"

"Nope. None at all" kenma raised an eyebrow, "what? Dont believe me? "

"Not really, no." Kuroo admitted, "but I'll be nice and give you the benefit of the doubt. You better not catch feelings for me though." He teased, kissing Kenma on the nose. 

"Oh? Why not? Will you break my heart if i do?" He tilts his head, scrunching his nose.

"No.. but I might catch feelings back," He admitted, "then you'd have put up with me all the time." 

Kenma smiled some, "that doesn't seem so bad."

"Hmm, maybe it's not… but you'd still have to catch feelings first and you already said you couldn't do that," Kuroo teased, trying to win their silly argument. 

"Well, i suppose you'll have to try harder to make me hmmm?" He grinned, leaning his head back on kuroos shoulder, "i feel like we've missed most of the movie"

Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma's shoulder, pulling him closer, "I guess I will try harder then, pudding." 

Kenma hummed softly and closed his eyes, "have fun with that i guess" 

Kuroo smiled, kissing Kenma on the top of the head, "I will," he hummed back, before turning his attention to the movie. 

Shortly after soft snores could be heard from Kenma. He snuggled closer into kuroo as he finally got rest.

Kuroo leaned back and watched the rest of the movie. As soon as it was over he looked down at Kenma, wondering what to do. He really didn't want to move or accidentally wake him up but he also wasn't tired enough to fall asleep. Kuroo reached over, grabbing the remote and decided to start another movie. 

Kenma started to squirm and fidget in his sleep, mumbling small "no's" and "leave me alone". Hinata walked through the door, going to greet the two as his eyes widened. He looked at kuroo then at kenma, "wake him up! Wake him up now!" 

Kuroo panicked a little bit as he shook Kenma's shoulder, trying to wake him up, "Kenma, hey wake up." 

Hinata frowned, "more aggressive kuroo-san!" He looked at kenma, "KENMA!" He yelled causing kenma to jump, looking around in panic.

"What- shoyo your home." Kenma smiled. 

"Are you ok?" Kuroo asked, placing a hand on Kenma's shoulder. 

Kenma looked at him confused, "huh? Why wouldn't I be? Sorry I fell asleep on you." 

Hinata gave a sigh, "kenma have the nightmares started again? You said you were-"

"What if they are? I get it my therapist tells you one thing and no i haven't been going." He crossed his arms, "it's been one time."

"Kenma.. you need to-"

"I know i need to go! Ugh fine." He laid his head on kuroos shoulder, "i just hate people"

"People aren't that bad, pudding" Kuroo hummed, resting his head against Kenma's, "besides, therapy is good for you, even if you don't like it." 

Kenma frowned, "everytime i go she asks me about contacting my family. I don't want to"

"Maybe it would hurt to try again? " hinata pouts.

"Try? With them? No thanks." He sighed.

"Esh, are they that bad?" Kuroo asked. 

"Um.. kenma was kicked out once he was honest about who he was and we've been living together since, wow that's been like six years?" Hinata looked at kenma

Kenma nodded, "i tried to reach out a few years ago and they've blocked me so it's cool" he shrugs.

"No offense but they sound awful," Kuroo said, "We can be your family instead, though." 

Kenmas face flushed as he looked away, "don't say things like that so casually." 

Hinata gave a thumbs up to kuroo then walked towards his room, stopping then turning "say kuroo-san, before you leave come talk to me please" 

Kuroo nodded to Hinata, watching him disappear into his bedroom before turning back to Kenma, "Aw c'mon, I know Hinata's practically your twin by now." 

"My twin? What the hell kuro." He moved to lay his head on Kuroos lap, looking up at him. "I'd say brother but not twin, but still that's embarrassing."

"Aren't families supposed to be embarrassing?" Kuroo teased, running his fingers through Kenma's hair, "or is that just my family that constantly embarrasses me?" 

Kenma looked at him, "well, based on shoyos family yes they do." He gave a small mewl when kuroo started to play with his hair, nuzzling his head closer. 

"Cute," Kuroo smiled, gently scratching the top of Kenma's head. 

Kenma hummed, looking at him. "Thanks for coming over and checking on me."

"You don't have to thank me," Kuroo shrugged, "I wanted to see you anyway." 

"Is that so? Goodness kuro i'm starting to think i may be your weakness or something." He teased, "um but yeah.. thanks still"

"You might be, actually" Kuroo smirked, "but you can't tell anyone. I can't have everyone knowing how to defeat me," he teased. 

Kenma grinned, "so you admit it. Oh this will be fun" he teased, "no worries, your secrets safe with me"

"You're already planning something evil, aren't you?" Kuroo smiled, "you know two can play at that game, right?" 

"Is that so? And what would you do? " kenma grinned.

"This," Kuroo smirked evilly, tickling Kenma's sides. 

Kenma squirmed squeaking, "not fair! Not fair!" He tried to get away from kuroo, his laughs filling the room.

"I think it's completely fair," Kuroo smiled, tickling Kenma even more before finally letting him go. 

Kenma sat up quickly, sending a small glare at kuroo. "That…. Wasn't fair.." he spoke trying to catch his breath. "Two can play at that game"

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do, huh?" Kuroo teased. 

"This." Kenma smirked, moving to sit on Kuroos lap. He teasingly moved his hips just right then kissed kuroo, biting his bottom lip. Kenma pulled away and got up, walking into the kitchen. 

Kuroo sat there for a second, trying to process what had just happened, before getting up and following after Kenma. As soon as he caught up to him he picked him up and sat him down on the counter, crashing his lips against Kenma's. 

Kenma squeaked when kuroo lifted him, wrapping his legs and arms around the taller man. He tugged at kuroo's hair and kissed him roughly, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Kuroo groaned softly, threading his fingers through Kenma's hair and slipping his tongue inside the other man's mouth. 

Kenma opened his mouth more, tilting his head. He let a soft moan leave his lips, turning bright red.

Kuroo nipped at Kenma's bottom lip and pulled his hair, forcing his head to tilt back. Kuroo kissed his way down Kenma's neck, leaving bite marks in his way. 

'F-fuck.." kenma whimpered, tilting his head for more access. "Don't go home tonight.. erm stay here tonight.. please" he let out a breathy whine.

"What a naughty Kitten, wanting me to spend the night already," Kuroo taunted, "did you forget you have a roommate?" 

Kenma bit his lip looking at Kuroo, "I mean you don't have too.. it's just getting so late, kuro, wouldn't want you to get hurt." He purred, running a hand down kuroos chest, "id feel.." he kissed kuroos cheek then jaw "so.." he bit kuroos earlobe, "guilty." He pulled back with a small smirk.

"I suppose we can't have you feeling guilty," Kuroo smirked, grabbing Kenma's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, "but you have to be a good kitty and stay quiet for me," he hummed, rubbing his thumb against Kenma's lips and forcing it into his mouth, "do you think you can do that?" 

Kenma moaned quietly, sucking and giving small licks to kuroos thumb. "Yes, sir." He whispered, making eye contact with Kuroo as continued to teasingly suck on his thumb.

"Good boy," Kuroo whispered, picking him up once again and carrying him to his room. 

Kenma was kissing and biting at kuroos neck, tugging his hair some. He had reached down to open the door for them.

Kuroo carried him inside, pushing the door closed with his foot. As soon as it was shut he sat down on the end of the bed with Kenma in his lap. 

Kenma gave a smile as he kissed kuroos nose then forehead. He ran his hands through kuroo hair, moving his hips to adjust.

Kuroo smirked, kissing Kenma softly and moving his hands down to Kenma's hips, "What do you want me to do to you, kitty?" He asked.

Kenma kissed back, giving a small tug on kuroo's hair. "Everything kuro, anything and everything you can think of." He bit his lip, looking at kuroo.

"Mmm, you better think of a safeword then," Kuroo hummed, grabbing the collar of Kenma's shirt and pulling him forward. He kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip. 

Kenma moaned, closing his eyes as they kissed "pie, will be my word" kenma hummed against kuroos lips.

"Perfect," Kuroo smiled, flipping them so that Kenma was on the bed and Kuroo was right on top of him, "look at how pretty you are underneath me," he purred. 

Kenma bit his lip looking up at kuroo, "oh, have you thought about this before? " he asked. 

"Maybe once or twice," he smirked, pinning Kenma's hands above his head, "but I don't think any dream or fantasy could compare to the real thing." 

Kenma flushed looking away from kuroo, "there you go saying that stuff so casually again.. " he bit his lip, trying to move his hips.

Kuroo gave a mischievous grin as he slowly began grinding down on Kenma. "What stuff?" He taunted, "you mean the stuff that makes you blush?" 

Kenma whimpered, looking at him "you know exactly what im talking about don't act innocent." He bit his lip.

"Do I?" Kuroo questioned, "Or do I just like it when you turn into a blushing mess for me?" He whispered. 

Kenma felt his cheeks burning as he looked away, "well you could turn me into an exhausted mess, panting, hips bruised and ass red. But instead you're teasing me. Even when i gave you permission to use and wreck me" he grinned at kuroo, "such a pity."

"Aw, does Kitty not like being teased?" He taunted, "I suppose I could give you what you want… that is if you really wanted it, but I don't think you do." 

Kenma whined looking up at kuroo, "I do. I do want it. Why do you think i don't?"

"Mmm, I dunno kitty, I think you need to beg more than that," he smirked, grinding down harder. 

Kenma moaned as he moved his hips towards kuroos. "Please.. oh god please.. I'll be a good kitty da- kuro" his face flushed, looking away quickly.

"Will you now?" Kuroo taunted, sliding his hand up Kenma's shirt and pinching one of his nipples, "does that mean you'll follow all my orders? Do whatever I say?" 

“Yes, yes I will” he squirmed under Kuroo’s touch, biting his lip. “Please kuro.. I do anything you want.”

"Strip for me then," Kuroo whispered, nibbling on Kenma's ear. He sat up so that Kenma could get undressed. 

Kenma sat up, grabbing the ends of his shirt and slowly pulling it over his head. He tossed it off to the side, lifting his hips he slipped out of his pants turning red. “Don't judge me” he mumbled, covering his black lace panties. 

Kuroo moved his hands away, drinking in the sight, "fuck you're sexy," Kuroo groaned softly as he began kissing his way down Kenma's chest. 

Kenma bit his lip, a small whine left him. He arched into kuroos touch. 

Kuroo continued leaving kisses across Kenma's chest and stomach until he reached the waistband of his underwear. He looked up at Kenma with an evil smirk as he hooked his thumbs underneath it, pulling it down some. 

Kenma watched him, chewing on his bottom lip as he patiently waited.

Kuroo pulled them down some more, kissing the base of Kenma's erection, "already so hard for me, Kitty." He teased, before pulling them off the rest of the way. He slowly ran his hand down Kenma's erection as he kissed and nipped at his thighs, leaving small bruises in his way. 

Kenma whimpered at the touch, moving his hips. “Kuro please.. Don't tease me.”

Kuroo smirked as he stood up and began taking off his belt, "on your knees, Kitten." He ordered, "hands out." 

Kenma bit his lip as he went to sit on his knees, holding his hands out. “What are you going to do?” he asked, tilting his head.

"This," Kuroo replied, fastening the belt around Kenma's wrists like cuffs. He took a moment to admire his handiwork before giving Kenma another order, "turn around and face the wall." 

Kenma watched him intently, “oh” he said softly then went to turn around and face the wall. 

Kuroo pushed Kenma forward, watching as he fell against the blankets, bracing himself with his forearms. Kuroo placed his hand on the small of Kenma's back, pushing down gently until he arched it. "Just like that, Kitty" he purred, "now.. tell me where the lube is." 

Kenma turned his head to the side, “the nightstand by the bed, first drawer.” he motioned his head to the nightstand, keeping his ass up.

Kuroo found the lube and set it down on the bed next to Kenma. He pulled off his jacket and his shirt, tossing them somewhere on the floor before kicking off his pants. He grabbed the lube again, spreading some of it on his fingers, "Are you ready, kitty?" 

Kenma gave a nod, “yeah kuro” he gave a teasing shake with his hips. 

Kuroo gave a small smack to one of Kenma's ass cheeks before spreading them and slowly teasing at Kenma's hole. "What a naughty kitty," he tsked, sinking one of his fingers inside. 

Kenma gasped softly at the smack, a moan drawing from his lips. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, “more kuro.. please.”

Kuroo thrusted his finger in and out a few times before adding another one. He spread them apart, gently scissoring him open, "don't forget kitty, you still have to be quiet." 

Kenma bit his lip, trying to hide the moans. “But it feels too good kuro..” he huffed.

"Mmm, but you don't want Hinata to hear us, do you?" He hummed, adding a third finger and barely brushing past Kenma's sweet spot. 

Kenma moaned out, pushing his hips back towards kuroo. “I don't care if he hears anymore. I've had to listen to him and kags all the time.”

"A little vengeful, aren't you kitty?" he teased, taking his fingers out, "I guess if you insist on being loud, then I can make you scream my name huh?" Kuroo pulled his underwear down and grabbed the lube, spreading a good amount on his erection. He lined it up with Kenma's hole, slowly pushing his way inside. 

Kenma let out a moan as he shut his eyes, “kuro.. You feel amazing”

Kuroo bit his lip and closed his eyes as he thrusted slowly, "fuck, you're so tight baby." 

Kenma whimpered, moving his hips back to kuroo. “K-kuro faster”

Kuroo picked up the pace, thrusting in deeper so that he could hit Kenma's sweet spot. 

Kenma cried out in pleasure once Kuroo hit his sweet spot, moaning out his name and trying to move his hips in time with kuroos thrusts. 

Kuroo tangled his fingers in Kenma's hair, tugging on it as he thrusted over and over, making sure to hit the same spot each time, "look at you like this, kitty" he purred, "such a needy slut," 

Kenma cried out, moaning kuroos name over and over again. “K-kuro im- im so close don't stop please” he cried, heavy pants leaving his lips. 

"Look at me, kitty" Kuroo ordered, pulling Kenma's head back and staring into his eyes, "I wanna watch you cum for me." 

Kenma opened his eyes, looking at kuroo. His face flushed and lips parted, “kuro fuck im-” he let out a shaky moan as he came, heavy pants followed after.

Kuroo gave a few more thrusts before cumming as well, moaning out Kenma's name as he did. He pulled out slowly, collapsing onto the bed next to Kenma and panting heavily. 

Kenma whined, his legs collapsing once kuroo pulled out. He turned his head over to look at kuroo.

Kuroo smiled at him, kissing him softly before helping him out of the restraints. Once he was free, Kuroo pulled him into his arms and kissed him on the forehead, "you were so good, baby" 

Kenma hummed, snuggling close “eh i hate being all sweaty.” he looked up at kuroo, “thanks, you were amazing kuro”

"We could take a shower if you want," Kuroo offered, "or a bubble bath," 

Kenma shrugged, “we can if you want” he sat up on his elbow looking at kuroo with soft eyes.

"Well we're gonna have to clean up one way or another so we might as well," Kuroo smirked, sitting up as well and giving Kenma a quick kiss on the nose. 

Kenma scrunched his nose then looked at kuroo, “alright, you're lucky i've got my own bathroom so we don't have to worry about running into shoyo.”

Kuroo stood up and scooped Kenma up in his arms, carrying him into the bathroom. He set him down on the counter while he turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm. 

Kenma held onto kuroo with a small smile, squeaking when his bottom met the cold counter top. “Cold..” he mumbled, watching kuroo. 

"It'll be warm soon," Kuroo hummed, turning on the shower. He walked back over to Kenma, brushing some of his hair to the side and exposing his neck, "everyone's gonna see your hickies tomorrow," he smirked, sliding his hand up Kenma's thigh, "I don't think your skirt will cover these ones," 

Kenma let out a shaky breath as he looked at kuroo, “mhm, who’s fault is that? You might be able to hide yours.” he brought his hand to the side of kuroos neck, tracing one lightly. 

"Maybe," Kuroo hummed softly, "I don't think I want to though. It seems like too much work. The shower should be warm now though." 

“Is that the reason we’re saying? Yes to warmth” kenma looked at kuroo, raising his arms up and holding onto kuroo.

Kuroo picked him up and carried him into the shower, setting him down gently. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from off the shelf and began washing Kenma's hair for him, massaging the soap into his scalp. 

Kenma leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Hmm you spoil me already kuro.” he teased.

"You deserve to be spoiled though," he smiled, rinsing the soap out of his hair. 

Kenma hummed, “is that so? What makes you think that?” he turned to look at kuroo once the soap was out of his hair.

"Because you're amazing and sweet" Kuroo hummed back, wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist. 

Kenma hummed, “I suppose so, why are you so tall? How am i supposed to wash your hair?” he frowned

Kuroo chuckled lightly, bending down so that Kenma could wash his hair, "it's not my fault I'm tall. I just got the good genes." 

Kenma sent a glare to Kuroo then grabbed the shampoo, standing on his tiptoes some so kuroo wouldn't have to bend that far down. He gently massaged the shampoo into kuroos hair, running his fingers through. 

Kuroo smiled, enjoying the feeling of Kenma's fingers in his hair, "So does this mean I can be your boyfriend?" He asked, gently cupping Kenma's face. 

Kenma looked at him with wide eyes, “uh… feelings are… um gross..?” he looked away nervously, “sorry but… no- at least not right now-” he chewed on his lip.

Kuroo chuckled softly, trying to hide the pain of being rejected, "yeah I guess you have a point.. feelings are kinda gross, huh?" 

Kenma got off his tiptoes then looked away, “yeah..” he bit his lip, “um im going to get out.. I'll grab you a towel.” 

"Thanks," Kuroo mumbled, turning off the water. He hated how dejected he sounded. 

Kenma stepped out, grabbing his calico cat print towel and wrapping it around his waist then going to grab a towel for kuroo, “um if you want a hoodie or something to sleep in i can find something, i have some baggy oversized hoodies that should fit.”

Kuroo nodded, taking the towel from Kenma and wrapping it around his waist, "that should work," He smirked, trying to sound more cheery. 

Kenma took note of kuroos reaction then nodded, going into his bedroom to grab a hoodie for kuroo. He bit his lip regretting saying no but there wasn't going back now. 

Kuroo thanked Kenma for the hoodie and threw it on, along with his boxers. He ran the towel through his hair, trying to dry it off as much at he could before bed. 

Kenma dried off, not drying his hair then putting on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of boyshorts. He went back into the bathroom to put his towel away. 

Kuroo followed him, putting his towel away as well before heading back into the bedroom and laying down in bed. 

Kenma went to lay down, his wet hair starting to soak his pillow.

Kuroo desperately wanted to scoot closer and cuddle up next to Kenma but part of him was telling him not to. If Kenma wanted to be close to him he would initiate it himself. Instead he mumbled a soft "goodnight" and closed his eyes. 

Kenma turned over and sat up, nuzzling his wet hair against Kuroos face. “Your energy has changed rooster. What's wrong?”

"Nothing," Kuroo hummed, nuzzling back against him, not minding his wet hair, "just tired is all." He lied. 

“Yeah, okay. You've never been a good liar kuro.” he looked at kuroo with a frown, “if its- look i said no because i'm terrified and i- well i don't understand my feelings let alone someone else's.. I'm not entirely sure why would want to be with me, kuro. Also like.. Shouldn't we get to know each other first or something? I'm really bad at this.” kenma frowned.

Kuroo sighed softly, pulling Kenma closer to him, "it's ok, kitty. I know you're not really ready for it," he said, brushing a strand of hair from Kenma's face, "I just… I guess I'm just a little upset but I'll get over it. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with." 

Kenma frowned, snuggling close. “Just.. give me some time to get used to another person coming into my life please. Part of me is scared you'll leave.” 

"I won't leave, I promise" Kuroo hummed, kissing Kenma on the forehead, "but I'll give you as much time as you need," 

Kenma nodded, moving his face into the crook of kuroos neck. “Goodnight rooster head.” he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight pudding head," Kuroo smiled, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning Kenma awoke tangled in kuroos arms, a soft groan leaving his lips as he tried to roll over. He winched some then looked at kuroo mumbling, “asshole. Huh, so that's how he gets his hair like that.” he untangled himself from his arms and slowly made his way to his closet, picking out a baby blue cropped hoodie and black skater skirt pairing them with black over the knee socks. He looked down giving a small groan, “he was right, stupid skirt wont cover the hickies.” he huffed then went to the bathroom to brush his hair. After brushing his hair he slowly walked out to the kitchen, Hinata giving him a stern look. “Did you use protection?”

“I- jesus shoyo it's too early for this-”

“I'm glad you had fun, finally got laid but did you-”

“No.” kenma looked at hinata

“You should always use protection, you don't know if he has anything-” hinata handed him two plates of food “go take it to him, i'm heading to campus.”

Kenmas face turned bright red, nodding. “Alright.. Thanks shoyo.”

“You'll have to tell me all about it later.” he winked, “alright i'm off. See you later” 

Kenma nodded then walked back into the bedroom with the two plates.

Kuroo groaned softly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up in bed, "Morning pudding," he hummed, "did you make breakfast?" 

Kenma shook his head no, “shoyo does, i can kind of cook but i don't really like to.” he hands him the plate, “shoyo also told me to use protection.” 

Kuroo's face turned red as he stared at the plate in front of him, "oh uh.. y-yeah you probably should.. you're the only person I've ever done that with though so.. I don't think you have anything to worry about." 

Kenmas eyes widened as he looked at Kuroo, “what- you- huh? You were that good and you've never done it- stop lying.” he stared at kuroo in shock, “well i guess we don't have to unless you're going to sleep with other people.” he took a bite of food.

"I mean, it's not like I've never kissed other people or done small stuff like handjobs.. but you're the only one I've ever gone that far with," he admitted, taking a bite of his food, "but no, I don't intend to sleep with anyone else but you." 

Kenma bit his lip, “why me then?” he tilted his head, “i mean i don't plan on sleeping with anyone else, don't think they could compare.” he gave a small smirk. 

Kuroo blushed, looking away, "sh-shush.. I'm not that good." He mumbled, "and I just… I trust you, ok? That's why." 

Kenma gave a small smile, “hmm you seem to be putting a lot of faith in me rooster. Get finished eating so we can get going.” he got up and took his plate into the kitchen, throwing away some of the leftover food. 

Kuroo quickly finished his food and threw on his clothes from last night before taking his plate into the kitchen, "I don't see why I shouldn't trust you," he hummed, rinsing off his plate and sticking it in the dishwasher with all the others. 

Kenma shrugged, “like i've said before I only had hinata so it's weird i guess.” he hummed as he walked back into his room to grab his bag and shoes, “ready?” when kuroo nodded kenma slipped on his shoes and headed out the door, closing and locking it once kuroo was outside. Kenma fiddled with his phone as they walked to campus, having small conversations. “I'm going to meet back up with Shoyo, I'll see you in class kuro.” 

"See you later, Kitty" Kuroo gave a small wave and then headed to his first class. The first half of the day seemed to drag on forever. His mind kept wandering to the memories of last night, making it incredibly difficult to focus. He was relieved when class finally ended and he could go to lunch. 

Kenma was sitting at his usual table, his first class didn't go so well and he couldn't help but notice the increasing stares at him. Kenma tried keeping his head down to ignore it as he fiddled with a game on his phone. Kenma looked up when he noticed a figure sit next to him, thinking it was either hinata or kuroo. His eyes widened when he saw Daisho, “what do you want? Haven't you lied enough for one day?”

"What are you talking about, Kitty?" Daisho purred, hooking his finger under Kenma's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, "I would never lie to you," 

Kenma sent a cold glare towards Daisho, trying to turn his head away. “You told people we slept together, really? As if I'd stoop that low.” he spat.

"You really think I'd lie about that?" Daisho tsked, "I just told them the truth.. you know, how we had so much fun playing that game last night? It's not my fault that they put together the pieces like that. Besides, you can always tell them the truth.. that is, if you're willing to tell the whole school who you REALLY slept with." 

Kenma scoffed, “what the hell is wrong with who I slept with? He’s better than a snake bastard like you.” he turned to look at his game, “besides you can easily tell the truth yourself as well, you’re the one that opened your mouth in the first place.”

"How am I supposed to tell the truth when I don't even know the answer, hm?" Daisho grinned, scooting closer to Kenma, "wait, let me guess. It was that short little redhead, wasn't it? I see the way you two look at each other sometimes. I can assure you, I'd do much better than him though," he teased. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, “no it wasn't shoyo. Shoyo is like a brother to me, why does everyone think we’re together he literally has a boyfriend.” he looked at daisho, “why did you move closer-”

"What's the matter kitty? You don't like being close to me?" He taunted, "if it wasn't Shoyo, then who was it, hm?" 

“Why the fuck does it matter? Jealous much?” he scoffed, going back to the game on his phone. 

"No, but I do think it's kind of fucked that you left my house just to go bang someone else. The least you could do is tell me who it is." 

Kenma glared at him, “i left your house because i was feeling uncomfortable and for the record it wasn't last night we hung out it was the night before. Use your brain please.” he sighed, “what are you going to do if i tell you?”

"Oh nothing really," Daisho hummed, playing with a strand of Kenma's hair, "I'm just curious is all." 

Kenma moved his head away from Daisho, “kuroo.” he mumbled.

"Oh really now?" Daisho smirked, taking another strand of Kenma's hair and playing with it, "So you'll let rooster bitch fuck you but not me? Interesting." 

Kuroo walked into the cafeteria and looked around, trying to find Bokuto so that he could tell him what happened, but instead his eyes landed on Kenma. He was off in the corner, playing on his phone while Daisho sat next to him, twirling his fingers in Kenma's hair. There was something about the uncomfortable look on Kenma's face that made him snap. He quickly walked over, placing his hand on Daisho's shoulder, "Don't you have anything better to do than to just fucking harass people?" He growled. 

Kenmas eyes widened as he watched kuroo, he had to admit the growl and protective aura he was giving was way too attractive for the situation. Kenma gently grabbed kuroos arm, shaking his head, "I'm fine kuro. We were just talking." He said, watching kuroos face continue to twist with anger. 

Kuroo continued to glare down at Daisho as his fingers dug into shoulder. He leaned down, whispering something into his ear before releasing his grip, "and that's not a threat, it's a promise." He spat bitterly before walking away to go find Bokuto. 

Kenma looked at kuroo then at daisho, biting his lip nervously. Hinata hummed softly as he made eye contact with kuroo. "Ah kuroo-san, do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, sure" Kuroo nodded, taking a deep breath to try and control his anger, "what's up?" 

"Oh about yesterday, i appreciate you checking on him and i'm sorry for startling you by trying to get him awake. You see, he goes through these phases and when he has nightmares he doesn't exactly.. wake up like people usually do? He tries to level up, anyways his therapist says when he gets like that to wake him up." Hinata looked at the table, "I know you're upset but kenmas trying to protect you, you can't afford another fight. Anyways, that's all. Also he was smiling at his phone every time you texted, not that you heard it from me though." Hinata waved walking towards the table.

"I should be the one protecting him, though," Kuroo huffed, his face turning a light shade of pink when Hinata mentioned the phone thing. He watched as the smaller boy walked off, before going back on his way to find Bokuto. 

Hinata sat down next to kenma with a chipper smile, "good afternoon trash, i think its time for you to leave my friend alone." He grinned at daisho.

"Your little friend is so disrespectful, kitty" Daisho tsked, "don't worry, you can text me later" he smirked, standing up and walking off in the direction that Kuroo went. 

Kenma watched daisho nervously, "i don't like it. I feel like he's going to do something shoyo" 

Hinata looked over at Daisho then back at Kenma, "what me to text bokuto to warn them or do you want to follow them?"

"Eh? Text i guess" kenma looked at hinata, the red head nodding and sending a quick text to bokuto, "daisho may be finding you all, went the way kuroo-san did. Keep kuroo-san out of trouble." He pressed send then sighs, "so how was it? " he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Bokuto pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at Hinata's text message with a confused look on his face. He wasn't quite sure why Daisho was trying to find them or why he needed to keep Kuroo out of trouble. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kuroo approaching. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked up at him, "hey, are we about to kick somebody's ass?" Bokuto asked, curiously "cause like… I think I wore the wrong shoes for this," 

Kuroo shrugged, looking at him just as confused, "I don't think so.. why?" 

"Hinata just texted me something about Daisho and trying to keep you out of trouble." 

Kuroo groaned, sitting down next to Bokuto, "Daisho's just a huge dick!" He sighed, telling Bokuto everything that had happened over the last few days. 

"Wait.. you and Kenma had sex!?" Bokuto interrupted, "Daisho's been telling everyone that he had sex with Kenma!" 

"That's it!" Kuroo snapped, standing up, "I'm gonna go give that asshole a piece of my mind!" Daisho rounded the corner as soon as he said that. 

Kenma looked over at hinata, "well i guess i could tell you about what happened, so it started with a kiss because i said daisho was my first and gross but yeah anyways, he started teasing me then i just got this random boost of confidence to tease back, he tied my wrists with his belt. That was really hot"

Hinata nodded enthusiastically "and? I mean obviously you're a bottom so how was that? "

"Jesus shoyo. It was really good though." Kenmas face flushed. He froze when he got a text from kuroo, taking a moment to read it. "Um i got to go" 

Kuroo thanked Bokuto for helping him out with Daisho. He promised him that they would hang out again soon before starting to walk home. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to Kenma and asking if he could take notes for him. It probably wasn't the best idea to go back on campus after what he did anyway. 

Kenma took off towards where daisho and kuroo went. He looked around until he saw kuroo's hair walking, and Kenma ran to him stopping in front of him. "Don't- did you really? " he looked at kuroos bloody nose. 

"Maybe," Kuroo mumbled, wiping the blood from his nose with his bruised knuckles. "He was coming to kick my ass anyway. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." 

Kenma leaned up, kissing kuroo softly, “you make it really hard not to fall for you when you protect me all the time.” he mumbled against kuroos lips. 

Kuroo kissed back, gently cupping Kenma's face, "Well I couldn't just stand by and let him treat you like that. You don't deserve that." 

Kenma gave a small smile, “you're too kind, rooster.” he kissed his nose softly, “lets go get you cleaned up.”

Kuroo smiled, taking Kenma's hand in his own and leading him to his house. He unlocked the door, letting them both inside and kicked off his shoes. 

Kenma stepped inside, taking off his shoes then looking at kuroo, “washcloth?” he watched kuroo point towards the bathroom, kenma made his way to the bathroom. “Ya could come in here too you know” 

Kuroo walked inside the bathroom, watching as Kenma grabbed a washcloth and dug through his medicine cabinet for something. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub. 

Kenma made sure the washcloth had soap and warm water, walking over to kuroo. “You’re a mess you know that?” he gave a small smile as he gently washed the dried blood from under kuroos nose. He looked at kuroos hand as he went to wash it. 

"You put up with me anyway, though." Kuroo smiled, "and you take care of me." 

Kenma nodded, “yup, you’re now my mess.” his eyes widened and he quickly looked down trying to hide his growing blush. “Well, let me just get the bandages and you’ll be good as new.” he mumbled, walking to the bandages he had gotten out. 

Kuroo blushed softly as Kenma wrapped his hands up in the bandages. As soon as he was finished, Kuroo leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead, "You're mine too," he smiled. 

Kenmas face flushed, “i- shut up dont say embarrassing things again..” he mumbled “wait so does that mean..?”

"I'm not gonna leave you, Kitty" Kuroo promised wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist, "I'm always gonna be here for you.. and I'll give you as much time as you need." 

Kenma wrapped his arms around kuroo’s neck, “do you promise?” 

"I swear," Kuroo hummed, cupping Kenma's face, "I'm never going to leave you," 

Kenma smiled at kuroo, “then to answer your question from last night.. Yes.” 

Kuroo grinned happily as he pulled Kenma closer, kissing him softly. 


End file.
